


Side Effects (Japanese Translation)

by Asagi_translator



Series: In Side Out (Japanese Translation) [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Chair Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mention of Menstrual Sex, Mpreg, Panic Attacks, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asagi_translator/pseuds/Asagi_translator
Summary: 絶対に妊娠を認めたくないロキ。





	Side Effects (Japanese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Side Effects](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161506) by [hjbender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjbender/pseuds/hjbender). 

生理が来ない。

正確には、もう六週間も遅れており、それが今にも来そうな腹痛という兆候すらなかった。

これは初めての経験ではない。ロキがアスガルドや安定して予期できる月の位相のある場所から離れていると、彼の周期は不定期に陥ってしまう。彼がチタウリの宇宙域で過ごした月日は特に悲惨で、そこに在留していた期間はずっと出血が止まらずにいた。そして取引の内容を遂行するため地球に到着した頃には、灰色がかかった、神経質で、かつての面影もなく、生理痛と酷い顔色に苛まされた病的な人物となり、目の前に立ちはだかるものは何でも破壊する心構えができていた。

今、彼らは領域間におり、二百万平方フィートのサカールのランチボックスに乗って宇宙を駆け抜けているのだ。年に三度の訪問者が来ないからといって、ロキは不安になりすぎないよう気をつけた。そのうち血を流し始めるだろうと、彼は己に言い聞かせる。これにはちゃんとした論理的な理由があるのだ。最近はとてもストレスを感じていたし、人工重力も助けにはなっていないだろうし――ソーの猟奇的な姉によってビフレストから叩き出されたのも関係あるかもしれないし――それに、サカールだ。そうだった。あの場所は時間の流れが他とは違うということだったから、もしかすると、それが生理不順に繋がった第一の理由かもしれなかった。

待てよ。サカールにいたことで彼の自然な周期が乱れたのだとすれば、彼がソーと最初にした時に…？

否、それは不可能だ。ありえない。彼が妊娠可能な期間はいつも非常に明白で、気性や食欲、性欲に著しい変化が起こる。もしも誰かに抑え切れないほど性的に惹きつけられていたならば、気づいたはずだ。

『兄上にどうしようもなく惹きつけられていたくせに』冷たい、蛇のような声がロキに囁きかける。

ああ、だが感情の問題だけではない。その時期には生理的な反応も出てくる。体が熱くなって勝手に濡れてきたり、震えたり、あの場所が深く疼き――

『ソーはおよそ一ヶ月もの間、お前を毎日、へたすると日に二度も抱き続けた。胸を焦がすほどに親密さを求めなかったのは、すでにそれを得ていたからだ、この大馬鹿者』

馬鹿馬鹿しい。その含意、その概念自体が途方もなく馬鹿げている。否、常識的に考えて、まったくありえないことだ。

ストレスだ。ストレスは強力な刺激となる。文字通り数え切れないほどの病気や障害に繋がる原因なのだし、そう考えれば道理に適っている。生理が来ないのは、彼が非常に、とんでもなくストレスを感じているからで、心配すればするほどストレスも募るため、余計に周期が遅れているのだ。そして、このつまらない船旅で退屈を持て余し、それを発散する方法すらないのが火に油を注いでいる。

なんということだろう。これでは、やっと生理が来る頃には、「チタウリの血の海」の再来となってしまう。考えただけで、ロキは吐き気がしてきた…あるいは、船の食事が彼には合わないだけかもしれない。今週に入ってすでに三度も戻してしまった。そのことについて、ソーに話しておいた方がいいだろう。ヨトゥンの胃が受け付けない物が、彼らの民にとって良いはずがない。

民。ただの民だ、とロキは自身を訂正した。

やはり、この惨めな船に乗った他の人々のように、ただ黙って耐えた方がいいかもしれない。ソーはすでにロキがどれほど船の食糧を嫌悪しているか承知しているし、彼の生理不順については、そもそも兄には関係ないのだ。放っておけば、勝手に解決するだろう。いつだってそうだ。いつだってそうだった。今回も、同じに違いない。

何もかも大丈夫だと、ロキは自分に保証し、再保証した。ほんのちょっと周期がずれただけ、ホルモンの調節が行われているだけ、パニックになる必要などない。だいたい、さすがに分かるだろう。もしも彼の中で何かが…育っているのなら。そんなことになっていれば、感じるはずだ。症状が出るはず。ロキにはわかるはず。それに、実のところ、ロキは自分が妊娠可能であるかどうかも確信していなかった。彼はおそらく、多分、疑いようもなく、絶対に、もしかしたら、きっと不妊であり、こんな風に悩む必要など少しもないのだ。まったく。

今や、ロキがソーに嘘をつくのは非常に困難になっていた――少なくとも、その先にとても面白い悪戯が待ち構えているのでなければ。特に、二人の関係が改善され、新たな関係性を築き始めている今となっては。しかし、それから三週間、ロキはまさしく、そうしたのだった。ソーには「例の時が来た」と告げ、不機嫌で生理痛や頭痛に悩まされているふりをした。それは成功し、またも彼がいかに素晴らしい役者であるかを証明し、ロキはソーが彼をそっとしておいてくれることを期待した。ソーには、これがいかに厄介なものであるかを説明した。月経というのがいかに不運をもたらすものであり、穢れた血が溢れるので、男性は離れているべきだとも。

だがソーは、ロキの期待をことごとく裏切り、彼にさらに近づいたのだ。彼に敬うような、懸念に満ちた眼差しを向けては、気分はどうなのか、眠りは妨げられていないか、何か必要な物はないかと尋ねるのだった。ただでさえ忙しく、仕事の詰まった日々であるにも拘らず、時間を作っては、船のデッキを駆け巡り、ただ一つの目的のためにロキを探し出す。ほんの数分でも良いから、彼の傍にいようとするのだ。船の正しい整備法などが載った様々な技術マニュアルやインタラクティブなホロタブレットを掻き集めては、ロキの寝室まで運んできた。

「すごく興味深い内容だとは言い難いが」ソーはロキが三冊のテキストに一気に目を通すのを見て、告げた。「だが、お前がどれだけ異国の言語に興味があるのかは知っているつもりだ。それらの中には、俺がこれまで見たこともないような言語がいくつかあった。お前なら、それらを解読して、俺たちにも教えてもらえるのではないかと思ってな」

ロキにはただ「ありがとう」と弱々しい感動の言葉を発することしかできない。

しかも、メンタル面や感情面でのサポートには止まらなかったのだ。これまでの人生でどんなことに対しても、１１０％以下の努力を示すことはなく、全身全霊で課題に向き合う姿勢を見せてきたソーは、ロキの肩を揉んだり、生理痛を和らげるために腹部のマッサージを申し出た――なにしろ、彼には癒しの手があるのだから、とソーはロキに告げる。さらには、ロキが頭痛を訴えると、ただちに冷たく湿ったタオルを持ってきてくれるのだった。

これほどの無私無欲な言動を見せられては、ロキはそれらを拒否することができなかった。それから半月以上、ロキは夕方になればソーの寝室に居座り、彼のベッドに横になっては罪悪感を覚えながらも、ソーが甘く、優しく、彼の面倒を見るのに任せたのだ。それがのんびりと穏やかなフットマッサージであろうが、ソーの癒しの手が彼の腹部に当てられるのであっても、ロキはそのあまりの幸福感のため、完璧に運命論に傾倒してしまった。彼らに向かって巨大な小惑星が向かってきていたとすれば？きっと彼らの寿命が来ただけだ。どこからともなくサノスが現れて船に乗り込んで来たら？まあ、仕方ない、この状況が続いていた間は幸せだった。船が実は今もブラックホールによって徐々に引き込まれており、やがてその闇に押し潰されようとしていれば？少なくとも、二人一緒に死ねる。

一日の終わりに共に過ごす、このプライベートな時間は性的にならずとも、非常に親密なものだった。ソーはその日の成功や失敗について、宇宙船の船長であり王である立場の難しさや将来の展望や計画についてロキに語った。ロキは発言を挟むことを止められず、時折政治や社会、歴史――正直、ごく最近まで兄には理解の及ばないものだと信じ切っていた事柄を話題に、深く緻密な議論に発展するのだった。

デッキの下層を屯ったり、サカールゴキブリにダガーを投げたりするよりも、よほど有意義で刺激的な時間の過ごし方だった。

「…それで、コーグがダクトを支えている間に、ヴァルが中に潜り込むことになった」ソーが続ける。「彼女はうまいこと吹き出し口を通り抜けることができて、ミークを引っ張り出し、フィルターの交換をすることができたんだ。だが、ヴァルの罵詈雑言がこの事件のもっとも可笑しなところでな。お前はクロナン人が顔を赤くすることができると知っていたか？俺は知らなかった。あれはまるで、岩がマグマに変わるところを見ているかのようだったな。コーグの顔が溶け落ちるんじゃないかと思ったぞ」

仰向けに横になって目を閉じたロキは、ニヤリと笑った。「どうやら、ヴァルキリーのフィルターも交換した方が良さそうに聞こえるな」

「そうだな」ソーは彼の隣で横になって言った。「あいつは素面の時の方が口汚いんだ。だが、泥酔した状態で空調システム内に送り込むことはしたくなかったのでな」

「それは確実に火災の危険があるな」

「それは疑いようがないな」ソーは喉の奥で笑う。「俺だってあいつが自分の肝臓ではなく俺たちの耳を攻撃してくれた方がいいと思ってる。どちらにしろ、あいつはうまくやり遂げた。アスガルドの最初の衛兵であり、HVAC整備士だということだな」

「陛下は実に興味深い従者をお持ちで」

「そうだな」ソーは満足げな息をつくと、ロキの臍の下から僅かに覗く素肌を優しく捏ねる作業に戻った。

この夜は、二人とも寛ぎやすい服装をしていた。ローブや軽い素材のスモック、緩いズボンや上着、スリッパや素足であって、防具や武器はどこにも見当たらない。ロキの纏った暗緑色のチュニックの裾は上に持ち上げられており、彼の細く平らな腹部を必要な分だけ覗かせていた。

まあ。だいたいは平らだ。一日の終わりにはありがちな、腹が少し膨れた状態であるだけで、まったく普通のことだ。きっと夕食に出た、あの不味いミートパイのせいに違いない。少なくとも、ロキは彼の分配であった八個分を戻さずに済んでいる。

「気分はどうだ？少しは良くなったか？」ソーが尋ねる。

「んん」ロキが眠たげにつぶやいた。「ああ、とても」彼は片腕を折り曲げて頭の下に手をやり、もう片方の手はソーの胸板の上に乗せて、その顎の柔らかな髭の中に指先を潜り込ませていた。体中がぽかぽかと温かく、全身の力が抜けており、素晴らしく甘やかされた気分だ。あるいは、もっと頻繁に気分が悪いと嘘をついてもいいかもしれない――こんな風に扱われるのならば。

ソーは微笑み、指を広げると愛撫を続けた。「お前は最近、状態が良さそうだ。俺にはそれが嬉しくてならない。最初は少し心配していたからな」

「んー？」

「アスガルドでな。お前がようやく姿を現した時のことだ。本当のことを言うと、お前が衰弱していたように見えたんだ。まあ、大丈夫そうではあったがな。充分元気はありそうだったし、どこも悪そうには見えなかった。ただ、ちょっと痩せすぎていただけで」

「痩せすぎていた？本気か？王様みたいに暮らしていたのに？」

「記憶にあるよりも小さく見えたんだ」

「あの時、あなたは私を四年間目の当たりにしていなかった、ソー。私なんて、その間ずっと祝宴に耽っていたようなものだったのに」

「つまり、なんだ。縮んだとでも言いたいのか？」

ロキは閉じた瞼の裏でぐるりと目を回した。「つまり、ずっとゴロゴロしていたと言ってるんだ。あんたみたいに九つの世界を戦い歩いていたわけじゃない。私がどれだけショックを受けたか想像してみろ。あんたがなんだか膨れ上がった毛むくじゃらの不機嫌な野獣みたいな格好をして予告もなくいきなりやってきて、しかも敵の死骸を背に括りつけていたんだぞ」

ソーはニヤリとした。「その光景に興奮しなかったのか？」

「まったく。むしろかなり驚愕していた。なにしろ、あんたは最低でもまだ一年は戻ってこないことになっていたからな」

「ああ、まあ。それに関しては済まなかったな、弟よ。次はもっとうまくやってやるさ」

「先に連絡を寄越すということを？」

「お前を驚かせることをだ」

ロキの唇の間から、小さな笑いが噴き出た。

ソーは弟の下腹部を撫で続け、その滑らかな弧を描く腰骨をなぞり、その間にあるささやかな丸みを愛撫しては、本当はそこに存在していない痛みを消そうと試みていた。

「俺はただ、あれからお前に少し肉がついたことに安心してるんだ。今の方が断然いい」

ロキの目がぱちりと弾かれたように開き、眉が鋭い線を描いて下降した。「私がなんだって？」

「い、いや、別に太ったとは言ってないぞ」ソーが慌てて付け加える。「太ってなんかいない。それは絶対にない。お前は細くて引き締まった…イタチ、あーいや、強いミンクのような生き物だ。血色もいいし、だから、健康状態が良さそうということだ。機敏な感じか？つまり、俺が言いたいのは、お前は魅力的に見えるということだ。痩せぎすじゃなくなって、健康的に見える」彼はしっかりと頷いた。「肌もなんだか輝くようだし、目も明るくキラキラしてる。お前の髪なんて――」

「ソー、私はラグナロク以降、発狂寸前の状態で生きている。もう何ヶ月もいい食事をしてない。睡眠周期だって完全に不規則だし、髪の毛なんて今までで最悪の状態になってることは百も承知して…いや、地球にいた時を除いて、だな。過去最悪の状態だったのは、あの時だった」

「いや、俺は本気だ」ソーが主張する。「お前は本当に魅力が増したんだ、ロキ。どうやっているのかは分からないが、お前はそれをやってのけている。苦境は普通、人を衰弱させるものだが、お前は日ごとに綺麗になっている」彼の唇が意味ありげに弧を描き、その手がロキの下着の中にある硬い毛を掠める程度に下へ動いた。「お前は堪らないほどに魅力的だ。お前の気分がそんなに悪くなければ、今すぐこのままお前を抱いてやるのにな」

彼が上体を倒してロキの眉間にキスを落とすと、ロキはソーの低く、美味な契りと、肌に感じる温かな吐息に、情欲の炎が体中を駆け巡ったことを否定はできなかった。だが、これらの快感よりも強いのは、先程ソーが言った言葉に対する懸念だった。それはいきなり彼の思考を支配した。

手を下ろしてそっとソーの手を腹からどかすと、彼を申し訳なさそうに見やる。「まあ、私、今は少し疲れているから…」

「何も始めようとしてない、ロキ、誓って」

「分かってる、けど、さっきは寝落ちしそうだったし」――これは少なくとも真実だ――「それに兄上のおかげで私の痛みもほとんど癒えたから、今夜はこれでお暇しようかと思う。あなたが私の症状を落ち着けてくれたから、今夜は常識的な時間に眠れそうだ。ここまでしてくれたことに感謝しているよ、兄上。さて、では、私はこれで…」返事も待たずに、彼はベッドの端までススッと移動し始める。

ソーは飛び上がるようにして上体を起こした。「今日は泊まっていってもいいぞ！詰め寄ったりしないと約束する。充分快適に寝るスペースを作るし、横向きに寝るから鼾も掻かないぞ！」

ロキは立ち上がって首を傾けると、ソーにしょっちゅう使っている『冗談だろう？』という顔をした。「血を流している霜の巨人とベッドを共にしたいとは思えない」

「それはその通りだ。だが、お前は小さな霜の巨人だから、俺は構わんぞ」ニコリと明るく笑う。

死んでも部屋を去る決意を固めたロキは急所を突くつもりで言った。「シーツにも滲んで、下のマットレスを台無しにしてしまうぞ」

「タオルか何かを敷けばいいんじゃないか」

「あなたにも血がつくかも」

「たかが血だろう。俺は過去何度も血にまみれたことがあるぞ。俺の血、戦友の血、敵の血、竜の血、トロールの血、血だらけの臓物が何キロと続いていようが、俺は構わん。むしろ、それこそが俺の自然状態だと言えるくらいだ」

「ソー」

「ロキ～」ソーは真剣な様子で両の眉を持ち上げた。「俺はお前の全てに対して気持ち悪いだとか見苦しいだとか思ったことは…まあ、時折お前の態度はそう思うことがあるかもしれんが、身体的には何もない。お前がもしも、自分のベッドで寝た方がよく眠れるからそうしたいんだと言うのなら、仕方ない。だが、俺が少しばかりの血や織物なんかを気にすると思って尻込みしているのなら、止してくれ。さっき言ったのは冗談じゃない。俺は今のお前を抱きたいと思ってる」おどけた調子で唇を歪める。「それどころか、そのことを想像しただけで硬くなってきてるぞ」

ロキは片手を上げて踵を返した。「おやすみ、兄上」

「いや、違うんだ、話を聞いてくれ、絶対セクシーだから。俺とお前。白いシーツが広がるベッド。俺のが光に反射するくらいにお前の血で――」

「お・や・す・み、兄上」

「待て！ロキ！」

ドアがシュッと閉まると同時に、ソーはベッドの端から転げ落ちて床に寝そべっていた。顔を顰め、剥き出しの歯の間から息を吸い、床から立ち上がる。

「言わなきゃよかったな。あぁ、くそ」

________________________________________

鏡。手近の鏡。早く鏡を見つけなければ。

廊下を急ぐロキの脳裏に浮かぶのは、この思考だけだった。自分に与えられた部屋にあるのは知っており、今はソーとの間にできる限りの距離を置きたいという強い願望があるものの、自己検診をする必要性のほうが彼の孤立主義的な衝動を越えていた。

自室に入ると直ちにロックをかけ、寝室へ向かう途中に全身の衣服を脱いでは床に落とした。数秒後には、ロキは壁に掛けられた大鏡のまでに全裸で立っていた――幾つか記憶に残っている夜に、ソーと愛を交わす姿を映し出していた鏡である。だが、今はそんなことは考えないようにしている。今日だってソーと過ごしていた時間の半分ほどは半勃ち状態なうえ、膣は濡れていたのだから。最近はセックスのことを考えただけで両方の性が過熱状態になってしまう。

彼は両手を腰に置くと、正面から自分の姿を見つめ、いつもの姿とどこか違うところはあるだろうかと体の隅々まで眺めまわした。ここ最近の記憶にある自分の腹部と、今目の前にある姿の腹部を注視して、比較する。上体を寄せて、顔の隅々まで観察し、姿勢を戻す。横を向き、腹を引っ込め、力を抜いて、また引っ込める。

「どこも変わってない」彼はぶつぶつと呟く。「同じに見える。まったく同じだ」

だが、彼の目は違うことを言っていた。それはこう告げている――『いや、お前は確かに見た目が良くなっている。健康状態が良さそうだ。ソーは正しい。(そこにある小さな膨らみは無視しろ。)四年も王のような生活をしてきたんだ。ちょっと弛んだだけだ。歳を取るとみんなそうなると言うだろう。(じっと見つめるな、そうやって人は強迫観念に陥るんだから。)顔がこれほどまで色つやが良かったことがあるか？見ろ、輝かんばかりじゃないか。素晴らしいことだ。お前の顔色は普段は病的で艶も悪い。もっとも、ヨトゥンが別の種族の外見に押し込められたんだから無理もないだろうが。これは良い変化だ。大きな、素晴らしい変化。嬉しい偶然。こういう副作用もあるんだ、お前が――』

「私は妊娠してない」

その言葉はロキの口内で重く、酸味のあるものだった。僅かに出た太鼓腹を凝視し、片手を置いてもみた。慎重に押して、そこに何かを感じ…何を感じると思っていたのか分からない。中で何かが動くところを？痛み？吐き気？彼の魂の奥底から『そなたは子を宿した、ロキ、オーディンの息子よ』と響く声がするとでも？

だが、何も感じなかった。ただの素肌と脂肪、筋肉。何も動かない。妙なしこりも凝りも、膨らみもない。赤ん坊の形をした輪郭も。彼の中には何もない。まったく、何もない。

『それはお前がどれほどヨトゥンの生殖について知っているかを明白にしているな、この大馬鹿者』

違う。彼の子宮はこれまで通りに空っぽだ。この先もずっとそう。なぜなら、彼は奇形児、不妊で不毛の卑しき者、彼の一族最後の生き残り。これに関しては天に感謝すべきだろう。はい、お終い。問題は解決した。さっさと着替えて気を引き締めろ。なに馬鹿なことを考えていたんだか。

ロキは鏡に背を向けると、床に落ちたズボンを拾い上げた。

「狂ってる」彼は呟く。「ほんとに狂ってる」

________________________________________

人生において不快な事態に直面した時――最近これらの状況は指数関数的に増加していた――ロキが見せる第一の対処法は、それを故意に、そして頑なに無視することだった。神経が麻痺しそうな不安感を笑顔の裏に隠し、いずれ時間の経過がすべての傷を癒してくれることを祈る。

なんということか。彼はまさしくその両親の子で間違いなかった。

ステイツマンの旅が始まってから六ヶ月経ち、ロキの経血も二ヶ月遅れていた。彼の魔力はすでに十週以上も散発的なものか、完全に消え去ってしまっており、一ヵ月内に三度もパニック症状を経験していた。彼の自制心は霧散してしまった。日常生活において少しでも何かうまく行かないことがあれば、彼は深い悲愴の谷底に突き落とされるか、無力に対する憤怒の炎が宿った竜巻に投げ込まれるかのどちらかであった。食欲も気紛れだ。彼の胃は底無し沼と病的に縮んだ小さなポケットの間を行き来しており、彼がこっそり蓄えた甘味類でさえ、美味しく感じることはなくなってしまった。与えられた特等室の浴室に籠ってトイレに覆い被さっていなければ、彼は四時間おきに巣の中で眠ったり、あるいは戦場に赴くかのように兄に跨っていた。その騎乗の腕前には、ヴァルキリーでさえ感服していたことだろう。

「ロキ、頼むから」ソーはキスの合間に言葉を挟む。「俺は――今、こんなことしている時間はないんだ」

制御室の廊下の壁にぶつかりながら、まるでほんの数時間ではなく何ヶ月も身体を重ねていないかのように、二人は飢えたように互いに手を這わせては引き寄せあっていた。

「そんなに時間は取らせないから」ロキが囁く。その顔は真っ赤に染まり、瞳は危ういほど暗い色合いになっていた。「もう半分くらい出来上がってるから」

「俺は。俺には会議が…」

「私にはこれが必要なんだ。あいつらは待てるから。私は待てない」

二人は腕や革製の衣類を絡ませ合いながら、無人のフライトデッキに縺れ込む。ソーはコントロールパネルを見ることなく、ドアが閉まるまでバシバシと叩いた。ロキはソーと唇を重ねたまま上着を脱ぎ始めた。片手でズボンを寛げたソーは、空いた手をロキの頬を包むように添わせ、キスが中断されないよう顔を抑えていた。カーペットの敷かれたフロアの上を進み、ソーを背後に押しやって彼をパイロットの椅子に座らせると、自分はその場で膝をつき、ソーの分厚い筋肉に覆われた太腿の間に入り込んだ。

「今夜の方が都合が良かったんだがな」ソーは言って、ロキの細く器用な指が彼のズボンの前に潜り込んで自慢の部位を掬いだすさまを眺めやった。「ゆっくり互いに感じ合って、たっぷり時間をかけて――」

「そんなに待てない。私は今、あんたからこれが必要なんだ」

ロキが彼を口に含め、その巧みな舌がソーの亀頭を擽り包皮を掠めると、ソーは椅子の肘掛を縋るように強く掴んだ。ロキは唇でじゅぷじゅぷと聞くに堪えない音を立てては彼を喉の奥まで呑み込んだ。ソーは頭をのけぞらせ、低く艶めかしい喘ぎ声をもらしていた。

刺激を求めすぎるあまり尊厳などどうでもよくなったロキはソーのブーツに自身を擦り付けはじめた。彼はすでに固く張りつめ、ぬるぬるに濡れており、最短時間でソーを同じくらいにまで上り詰めさせる必要があった。なぜなら、彼の渇きを癒すことのできるものはこの世に一つしかなく、それは兄の性器に他ならなかった。彼の指ではなく、舌でも足りず、彼の形に象った木製の張り形でも駄目だ。この虚無はソーの肉棒でなければ埋められず、彼はそれを激しく求めていた。あの最初に突っ込まれる時の、少し痛いくらいに押し広げられる感覚。最初の二、三回ほどの打ち込まれる時の感覚は、ああ、ロキが一番好きな感覚のひとつ。まだきつく締まっているところにその感覚はまだ新鮮で、彼の胎から全身に響き渡り、彼を呼び覚ます低い電流のような快感。その後、ソーの男根がゆっくりと出し入れされる中、少しずつ体がそれに馴染んでいき、筋肉の強張りが解けて膣は二人の動きを滑らかにする愛液を溢れさせるのだ。早くソーが彼の奥で脈打つのを感じたい。可能な限り奥深くまで貫かれたい。彼が絶頂を迎える瞬間を中で感じ、一瞬ぴくりと痙攣して予告した後、その先から溢れ出――

何が起こっているのか掌握する前に、脱げかけの衣服もそのままに正気を失ったロキは本能だけで、犬のようにソーのブーツに股間を押しつけていた。ソーの勃起したものから口を外すと、瞳を閉じて短く小さな息を呑みながら声を上げていた。

「あっ！あぁ、ソー！兄上、あんっ――」

手が伸びてきて彼の頭に触れ、頬をなぞり、カクカクと腰を揺らしながら絶頂を迎えるロキを導いた。だが、彼の身体を駆け巡る戦慄が終わる前にソーに引っ張り上げられる。ソーは椅子の端から身を乗り出し、尋常ならぬ性急さでまだロキの身体に纏わりついている衣服を全て取り払おうと手を動かしていた。

「なんてせっかちな奴だ」呟きながらも、ソーの動きは荒々しく鋭利だ。「たったの二分でさえ」――ビリッ――「待てないのか、衝動に任せてばかりの」――バサッ――「貪欲な…」

ロキはソーが彼を全裸にするのを待たず、片脚をズボンに突っ込んだまま兄の膝の上に這い上ると、位置についた。ソーも彼の股の下に手を移動させ、無毛の外陰部に手を添えて撫で上げては入り口を探る。三本の大きな指がロキの中に滑り込むと、彼を押し開こうとするその動きに嬌声を上げていた。

「びしょ濡れじゃないか」ソーが割れた声で言い、それは事実に他ならなかった。ロキの愛液は彼から零れ出るほどで、濡れた陰唇は腫れ上がり、触れれば熱を持っていた。「ぬるぬるだ。お前がこんなになっているところを見たことがない」

ロキは兄を掴むとその位置まで持ってきた。ソーは手を抜くと自分のペニスを握り、ロキがその上に乗れるように押さえた。ロキは狙いを定めると、蝶が羽ばたくようなささやかな吐息と僅かに眉を撥ね上げる仕草と同時に腰を沈め、最初に貫かれる瞬間にのみ味わえる感覚に没頭した。先程絶頂を迎えたばかりであっては、腫れあがった彼の肉壺は完全に閉じていたが、ソーの肉棒には敵わない。ゆっくりと彼を押し開き、締まった滑らかな膣の壁を擦りながら押し広げた。

ソーはロキを引き寄せると、瞳孔の開いた片目で見上げた。彼の顔は真っ赤に染まり、熱を立ち昇らせている。「俺はまだお前を満足させているか、ロキ？俺はまだお前の男か？」

ソーの声に含まれた脆い音色に、ロキはニヤリと笑っていた。ソーの短くくしゃくしゃになった髪に指を通し、剛毛な髭のある頬をぺちぺちと叩いた。「あなたは私を満足させてくれているよ、兄上。私にとって、あなた以外の男はいない」

ソーは嬉しげに唸ると、ロキの尻を鷲掴みにして、互いに腰を押しつけ、突き上げ、激しく動き出した。椅子の上に座っている状態では、その動作も制限されたものになっていたが、不思議とそれが二人をさらに燃え上がらせるのだった。

ロキはソーの肩を掴んで身体を支えながら、兄の腕に上体を預け、そのペニスの上で腰を上下に跳ねさせ、律動的な吐息を漏らしていた。立て続けに穿たれることに疲れると、ただソーに跨って腰を揺らす――緩やかで官能的な、円を描く蛇に似た動きは、湿ったなんとも品のない音を立てる。腹から響くような呻き声を鼻息も荒く出している様子を見るに、ソーはこれを大変悦んでいるようだった。

比較的身体を動かさない体勢は、ロキが勢いよく跳ねる時には手を出せないような部分にも触れやすくなる。片手でロキの背中を支えながら、空いた手で彼の胸を片方押し寄せて、柔らかな山を作った。頭を下げて乳首を口に含むと、それを強く吸って、ぷくりと膨れたそれを優しく歯の間に挟んで引っ張っては舌で舐める。ロキは喘ぎ、腰の動きを止めることなく、ほとんどソーを腕の中で窒息させる勢いで抱きしめた。

「あぅ、それ、ソーっ。んーっ、ソーぉ…」

ソーはもう片方の胸にも吸いつき、同じように扱っているうちにロキが長い大きな嬌声を上げて激しく痙攣しながら達した。

ロキの二度目の絶頂が続く間もソーは腰の動きを止めず、ロキは彼の首にしがみついて爪を食い込ませ、ソーがこれまで耳にしたこともないような汚い言葉や興奮するような言葉を捲し立てた。履いたままのズボンの股間部分がロキの愛液で湿ったが、ソーが轟くような激しい声を上げて達し、そしてロキが悲鳴と共に三度目であり最後の絶頂を迎えた後まで、どちらもそのことには気がつかなかった。

嵐が過ぎ去ったあとの二人は、椅子に折り重なって座ったまま、汗だくで髪も振り乱した状態ではあったが、満足そうに余韻に浸っていた。互いに悪戯っぽい笑みを交わし、頭を寄せ合うと互いの熱い吐息を吸い合った。一、二分ほど経ってから、ロキはソーが滑り出るのに充分なだけ腰を上げる。それに続いて精液が零れ出てきて彼の内股を伝い、ソーのすでに駄目になったズボンに滲み込んでいった。

「全部出てきてるじゃないか」ソーは呟き、二人分の体液で汚れたズボンを見下ろす。「いつもは中に残ったままなのに。俺はお前の中を傷つけてはいないだろうな？」

ロキはその目で見る前に肌で感じていたので、体中が濡れていることは承知していた。押し寄せる不安感を呑みこみ、ソーを丸め込むための笑みを見せた。「大丈夫だ。きっと、あなたは私の中の一番良い部分を引き出してしまうのだろう」

激しく愛を交わした後の余韻でまだどこかぼんやりとしているソーにとってはその答えだけで充分だったようだ。ロキを両腕で抱きしめて、満足気に囁く。「いや、お前の一番良い部分はまだその中にある」

他意のない発言だ。おそらく、彼の性格や内面についての話であって、物理的な何かについて発した言葉ではないはず。だが、愛しげなソーの声音とここ最近ロキを苛ませ続けている懸念が合わさって、ロキの心を氷の塊に変えてしまった。ぎごちない動作でソーの膝の上から下りると、そこら中に散らばった衣服を拾い始める。

「そろそろ行ったほうがいいんじゃないか」彼は言う。「会議に遅れてしまうぞ」

「こんな恰好じゃあ、誰とも会えんぞ」ソーはズボンの前部分を示した。「お前の力で――ああ、そうか。さっきのでお前は二重に極めたていたよな？」

「残念ながらね」ロキは申し訳なさそうに言った。「今は魔法は使えない」そもそも、交わる前から魔力を失くしていることについては、意図的に省いておいた。

ソーは苦痛に歪んだ顔をした。「くそ。俺の部屋は船の反対側だ。これじゃあ、こんな恰好をしたままそこまで歩いて行かなきゃならん。みんな俺が粗相をしたと思い込んでしまう。すでに聞こえるぞ、皆が俺のことをお漏らし大王、なんと素晴らしきリーダーか、と後ろ指をさす声が！」

唐突に、ロキは爆笑していた。先行きの分からない不安や自己中心的な懸念が一度に忘れ去られ、その美しく輝かしい数秒の間だけ、彼の世界に存在するのはソーだけだった。彼の単純で、面白おかしい、優しい心を持った兄。その笑顔はヨトゥンヘイムに降り注ぐ太陽の光よりも鮮やかに輝く宝物として尊重されるものだ。その数秒間、ロキはこれまで抱いたこともないような強く、激しいほどの深い愛情を兄に抱き、気がつけば涙が溢れていた。熱い涙が塩辛い線を引きながら頬を流れ落ち、楽しさはとうにロキを置き去りにしたというのに、無理にでも笑い続けた。

その笑い声の音程がほんの僅かだけ変わったことに気がついたのか、ソーは椅子から立ち上がってロキに歩み寄ると、彼を腕の中に抱き込んで顔にキスをした。

「お前の笑い声が好きだ」彼は温もりのある声で告げた。「その笑いの対象が俺であったとしてもな」

ロキは涙をぬぐい、弱々しい笑みを浮かべたが、視線は伏せたままでいた。その瞳の裏に潜む何かをソーに見られることが怖かった。

「今夜の予定は変わらずか？」

「もちろん」ロキは頷いて鼻をすする。「夕飯とザンダーチェスのゲーム。ちなみに、勝つのはまた私だけどね」

「たぶんな。だが、勝つことが全てではない」

「勝つことだけが全てだ」

ソーは彼に優しく笑いかけると、その眉間に植え込むようなキスをした。「では、夜にまた。今度はもう少し長い時間服を着たままでいられるかもしれんな」

「あまり期待しない方がいいよ」

ソーは笑ってもう一度だけ彼に口づけをすると、終身刑の受刑者が厳重警備の刑務所から抜け出すかのように警戒しながらも素早い動きでフライトデッキから滑り出た。ロキはその馬鹿馬鹿しい光景に頭を振りながら、衣服を纏う手に意識を戻した。

ズボンを履いて先程の性交によるべたついた残滓を内股に感じながら、彼の思考は最近多くの時間を過ごす暗く凍えた不快な場所へと迷い込んでいく。ブーツを履いて胴着を調節する頃には、彼の面持ちは苦悩の重みに歪んでいた。ソーの温もりのある存在感に守られていないと、ロキの心に巣食う悪魔が忍び足で出てきて彼を苛ませ、彼の敏感になった精神に疑惑と不安の槍先を突き刺してくるのだ。目の前に垂れ落ちた髪を振り払い、パイロットの椅子に歩み寄ると、まるで老人のような仕草で腰を下ろす。だらけた調子で背もたれに寄り掛かり、脚を投げ出すと、肘かけに手を置いて神経質そうに爪を弾いた。

もう分かっていた。分かっていながら、やはり分かっていない。他に説明のしようがない。彼の身体が引き締まらずにソーの種を拒んだのは、これで三度目だ。中に何も納めていない時に達したり、ソーが彼の腹や背の上に精を溢す時には起こらない。ソーが中で果てる時だけに起こることだった。そしてロキはその理由を、心の底では知っているのだ。

『あいつの種は仕事を終えたんだから、もう要らないんだ』あのよく知る蛇のような声が彼に囁きかけてくる。『お前の中には赤子がいる。ソーの赤子、もう何週間も前にお前の中に植えた種だ。そして、お前はそれを許したんだ、この油断だらけのあばずれが』

ロキは両手で拳を作り、自分の思考との戦いに赴いた。

確かなことは言えない。私には分からない。誰にも分からない――

『お前は分かっている。否定するのはやめろ』

良性の腫瘍かもしれない。嚢胞かも。脱腸かもしれないし、あるいは腫瘍性の何か別のものかもしれない。

『あるいはお前の子かもしれない。あるいは子供たち。可愛らしい双子。片方はソーに、もう片方は――』

違う。確認しないといけない。治療師が必要だ。

『お前に必要なのは助産師だ』

私に必要なのは、こういうことに必要な知識を持っている人だ。確かなことを教えてくれる人。

『なら、何をすればいいのか分かっているじゃないか。行け、臆病者め。奴のところへ行け。お前を診てもらい、すでに分かりきっていることを教えてもらえ』

私には何も分からない。

『その通り、お前は何も分かっていない』

そして情け深いことに、その醜い声はそれ以上何も言わなかった。ロキは体の緊張を解き、背もたれにさらにもたれかかった。彼の眼差しは何万マイルも遠くを見ているのに、彼の意識は自分の心の中で彷徨っている。無意識に片手が下腹部まで動いた。このようなだらけた姿勢で座っている時は分かりにくいが、仰向けに平らに寝そべったり、両腕を頭上に上げたりすると目に見えてわかる。そこに膨らみがあることが。そこにある塊が徐々に成長して突き出てくる様子を、彼はここ一ヶ月ずっと見つめていた。

十分ほど、これまでの人生で数えるほどしかしたことのないほどに深い思考に沈んでいたロキは椅子から腰を上げると、ゆっくりと深呼吸をした。

心の準備などできていないかもしれないが、やはり確証が必要だった。

________________________________________

ステイツマンにはいくつもの食堂や娯楽所――階層ごとに最低二つずつ――があったが、ロキが彼を見つけたのは『DJオンリー(右舷)』と表示されている場所だった。

彼は窓辺の小さなテーブルに一人で座り、向かい側の椅子にブーツに包まれた足を交差して乗せ、箸でサカールのポットヌードルをカップに入れて食べていた。無限に広がる星の海に視線を向けて、ふやけた麺を箸で掴んで口に運んでいる。

「こちらに向かっているのは視えていました」彼は麺を口に入れる前に、そう告げた。

ロキはヘイムダルの背中に向けて顔を顰めた。「別に隠れようとはしてなかった」一拍置いて、鼻にしわを寄せる。「よくもそんな悍ましい物を食えるな。気持ち悪くないのか？」

「空腹は最高の香辛料だと言います」ヘイムダルはゆったりとした仕草で上げていた足を床に下ろし、カップをテーブルに置く。ナプキンで口を拭ってからロキにその揺るぎない厳しい眼差しを向けた。「何の御用でしょうか？」

ロキは率直すぎるその質問や、王子としての呼称を使われなかったことを気にするには動揺しすぎていた。彼の懸念が正しいと証明されてしまえば、そんなことよりもずっと重大な問題に直面することになるのだから。

『たとえば腰痛や臓器の位置が変わったり、とんでもない激痛、皮膚が破れて大量の出血があって、耳を劈くような泣き声が――』

目を閉じ、落ち着かない様子で手を弄りながら一歩足を踏み出す。船中を目当ての人物を探して歩き回っていた間に、彼はどのように話を切り出すべきか、頭の中で何度も再生していた。だが、この時彼の口は渇き、銀の舌は――まあ、その二つ名に恥じない生き方は、この数年できたためしがないような気がする。彼の持つ銀のものは、今では原形をとどめないほどに変色してしまっていることだろう。

「私たちが常に友好関係にあったわけではないことは承知している」彼は涼やかで外交的な声色で始めた。「最近は特に。だが、過去の修羅場の事は忘れ、お互いに数々の過ちを許し合い――なにしろ、これらは怒りに急き立てられ、しかも極めて追い詰められた状態で起きた悲劇だということを強調したい――友人として肩を組み、共に未来へを足を踏み出そうではないか」前置きにはチャーミングな笑顔を添えて。

ヘイムダルは疲れた様子で瞬きをした。「あなたがここを訪れたのはそのためではない」

ロキの笑みが死んだ。「そうだ、このためではない」

「ならば、本当の理由は？」

ロキは唇を歯の間に丸め込んで床を凝視した。しばらくしてから溜め息をつくと、顔を上げる。「お前に私の中を視てほしい」

ヘイムダルは片眉を撥ね上げた。「私には確かに全視の能力がありますが、殿下、私でさえ人の思考を覗き見ることは叶いません。私に人の心を読むことはできませんよ」

「お前に視てほしいのは私の心なんかじゃない」もじもじとしていた手がチュニックの下で辛うじて分かる程度に突き出た腹の上に載せられた。

ヘイムダルは長いこと沈黙し、瞬きをすることも、息をしているようにも見えなかった。それから彼の視線が落された。

「この船で私は多くの光景を目の当たりにしてきました」彼はゆっくりと言葉を紡いだ。「定命者が見れば、あまりのことに目から血が滲み出るだろう光景を。アスガルドで最も厚顔無恥な罪人でさえ胸が悪くなるような言葉を並べる者たちのことを。それは父に子を呪わせ、母は膝をついて絶望に嘆くだろう光景ばかり。兄弟愛の痕跡を跡形もなく破壊し、それが広まることを許せばユグドラシルの根そのものを毒するだろう非道で倒錯した邪悪なものを」ヘイムダルは再び視線を上げた。「ですが、我らの王とあなたが交わす愛に、これらの要素はなかった」

ロキの顔で燃えていた恥辱と恐怖が突如安堵にも似た形に歪んだ。目には涙が溢れ、彼は喉の痞えを呑みこんだ。

ヘイムダルは彼に手招きをした。「こちらへ、殿下。あなたを視てみましょう」

ロキは心を落ち着けると、内気な子供のようにヘイムダルに近寄った。腕を伸ばせば届く位置で立ち止まると、身体の左右で不安そうに手をそわそわとさせながらきまり悪そうに待った。

「肉の中を視通すのは難しい」ヘイムダルが穏やかに告げる。「覆う物が少なければ少ないほどいい」

非常に気が向かない様子で、ロキはチュニックの裾を持ち上げ、ズボンの腰部分を下げると、白い肌を少しだけ覗かせた。

ヘイムダルは少し前に出ると、とてもゆっくりと、とても慎重にその大きく温かい手をロキの腹に添えた。彼が通常視ているものよりもずっと近いところに焦点を合わせると、黄金の瞳が夕日のようなオレンジ色に染まっていく。

ロキの心臓が狂ったように早鐘を打つので、ヘイムダルにも筒抜けに違いないと思った。彼の瞳に何が映っているのか、その顔を注視してヒントを得ようとするが、かつての門番はまったくの無表情を貫いている。彼の目がちらちらと前後に動き、再び焦点を合わせたかと思うと、また動き出す。

約一分間丸ごとそうしていたが、ロキにとっては何時間も経過しているかのように感じられた。それからヘイムダルが手を放すと、その目が元の色合いに戻る。彼は視線を上げてロキを見つめた。

「おめでとうございます」

ショックのあまり、ロキは頭の中が真っ白になった。一気に血の気が引いて顔色が灰色がかったものになる。唐突に足元がおぼつかなくなって意識が遠のいた彼は、横手の空気中を手で探って先程までヘイムダルが足を載せていた椅子を求めた。ヘイムダルが彼の腕を掴み、彼を支えて椅子まで導いた。ロキは重々しくその上に崩れ落ちると、瞬きもせず、身動ぎひとつせず、ただ呼吸をしながら座っていた。

「では、私は妊娠しているのだな」長い沈黙の後、彼はようやく言った。

ヘイムダルは返事をしなかった。その沈黙だけで充分な確証だった。

「ひとり、か？それとも…」

「ひとりです。まだとても小さい」

「どれだけ小さい？」

ヘイムダルは唇を引き結び、しばし考え込んだ。それから拳を作ると、それを差し出す。ロキはそれを呆然と凝視した。

「私に似ているか？」掠れた声で尋ねた。「それはかい――怪物、か？」

「怪物は生まれてくるのではありません、殿下。作られるのです」ヘイムダルの声が少し和らぐ。「子は小さいながらも形よく育っています。怪物ではありません」

ロキは渋面になると、唇に拳を押しつけ、涙を堪えた。「私はどうすればいい？」

ヘイムダルは沈黙する。

ロキの面持ちは苦悩に歪んだ。「ヘイムダル、私、どうすればいい？」

「その問いには答えられません」

「提案を受け入れる気がある」

「提案するような立場にはありませんゆえ」

「何か意見くらいあるだろう！」

「私の役目は視ることであって、介入することではないのです」

「ああ言えばこう言う、この――！」ロキは自分で言葉を遮って深く息を吸うと、目を閉じた。しばしの時を置いて、彼は平坦な口調で言った。

「ヘイムダル。私はこれまでしてきたことの全てにおいて失敗を繰り返してきた。正しいことをする度に。人を喜ばせようと努力する度に。私は息子として期待外れに終わり、弟としてもしくじり、王子としても、王としても、魔術師としても、ヨトゥンとしてもアシールとしても失敗してきた。そして、確実に善い人になることはできなかった」

「それで、今は親になることにも失敗すると考えているのですか？」

ロキは力なく首を振った。「必ずそうなることを知っている」

ヘイムダルも椅子に寄り掛かった。「では、あなたは私などよりもよほど力があり偉大なのですね。それほど先の未来を見通せるとは」

一瞬それで場の空気は凪ぎ、ロキは絶望に拳を振り絞り、気を落ち着かせようとした。「彼には告げた方がいいと思うか？」

「それは私には関係のないことです」

「産むべきだと思うか？」

「それもまた、私には関係のないこと」

ロキの目に溜まっていた涙がようやく決壊して、次から次へとその頬を伝い落ち始めた。

「ですが」ヘイムダルが言い直す。「これまで観察してきたことをお聞かせしても？あなた方はお二人で共にこの子を作ったのではありませんか？」

ロキは答えなかったが、どちらにしろ反語的な質問に違いない。

「決断をする必要があるならば、両親共に合意の上でしたほうがよろしいでしょう。これは私が何千年もかけて何度も目にしてきたことです。ですが、先にも言ったとおり、ただの観察結果です」

小さなカフェに沈黙が下りた。航路を進む船の低い震動音だけが響く。窓の向こうでは星や宇宙の漂流物があまりに緩やかに過ぎ去るため、微動だにしていないかのように映った。

数分後、ロキは鼻をすすり、立ち上がると、決意を込めた面持ちでヘイムダルに向き直った。「お前の助力に感謝する」

ヘイムダルの顔に漠然と驚いたような表情が浮かべられた。「そうくるとは、視えていませんでした」

ロキは友好的な顔をしようとしたが、うまくいかなかった。「他の誰もこのことについて知ることのないよう配慮してくれれば、恩に着る」

ヘイムダルは彼にゆっくりと、敬意を示す首肯をした。「承知いたしました、殿下」

ロキはその仕草を返し、部屋を出ると、急くような足音を立てて廊下に消えていった。

________________________________________

船倉の奥深くで、ロキは部屋のハッチを閉めると、即席のテーブルで席についた。ワイヤースプールの上に上体を屈め、両手を組んで口許に押しつけると、呆然と壁を見つめる。

妊娠。

その言葉をうまく呑み込めず、他の思考が全て凍りついたようになってしまった。彼にある選択肢やこの先起こるかもしれないシナリオ、他者の反応、これからの計画について思考を巡らせたいのに、それができない。彼の脳味噌は恐怖をあおる強力な記述子の周りをぐるぐる回るだけで、彼は突然全身の筋肉、神経、線維の一つひとつを感じ取ることができていた。

今なら感じることができる。彼の中にいる…モノの存在を。それには体積と体重があり、独特で否定できない存在感がある。全てにおいて小さいことは確かだが、確証を得た今、ロキは自分が妊娠していないなどと考えていたことを信じ難く思った。これほど明白な存在感を証拠として感じ取ることができずになるほど、彼の意思の力は強力だというのだろうか。

そして、過去の墓標の向こうから浮かび上がる黄金の亡霊のように、彼は母の声を聞いた。

『あなたはいつも自分のこと以外となると察しが良いのにね』

それは侮辱の言葉であると同時に優しい予言として彼に襲い掛かり、腹を殴られたようになった。彼の表情が崩れ、テーブルの上に突っ伏すと、折り畳んだ両腕の間に頭を埋めた。身体を震わせ、スプールの粗いプラスチックの表面に涙をこぼす。彼女の温もりと愛情に満ちた笑顔が目に浮かんだ。彼女の穏やかな指先が彼の顔に触れる。彼女と共にいないことに、その存在すらなくなったことに心が疼いてならない。彼女が彼の心に残した瘡蓋が唐突に引き剥がされ、その傷跡が鮮血を流し始めた。

今、彼女がこの場に居れば、彼を助けてくれただろう。彼女ならば彼を理解し、どうすれば良いのか分かったはずだ。彼女は全母だったのだから。彼女は彼の母だったのだから。彼女は今もそうだ。死んでいようが生きていようが、昨日も明日も、ずっと彼の母親だ。ロキは彼女を愛しており、絶望的なほどに彼女に会いたいあまり、胸に生々しい底無しの穴が開いてしまったかのようだった。

「ああ、母上」彼は腕の中の湿った暗闇に向かって息をついた。「今ここに居てくれたらどんなに良かったか」

その時突然、テーブルから幾つもの小さな部品が動き出す音がして、静かな起動音がした。弾かれたように顔を上げたロキの視界に、サカール産のオルゴールが奇怪な立方体式の花のように開くところが飛び込んできた。

「アボート」彼は声にパニックを潜ませて命じた。「キャンセル。コマンドオーバーライド。とっとと電源を落とせ、この――」

軽快なジングルと共に大きなホロスクリーンが飛び上がった。一瞬後に画面が光り、ロキは目の前に浮かび上がったグランドマスターの実時間処理された画像にのけぞっていた。頭に載せたタオルと顔に塗りたくられた青い泥を見るに、屋内スパか何かで寛いでいるようだ。画面に浮かび上がったとたんに彼が上体を起こしたため、瞼の上に載せられていたキュウリの薄切りがバスローブの前をコロコロと転げ落ちていった。

「おっ、なんだなんだ、遭難信号か」ぶつぶつと呟きながら、画面の端の方の何かをつついている。「あー、うん、ハロー？誰かな？」

「すまない！」ロキは悲鳴のような声を上げ、片手で顔を隠しながらもう片方の手で必死にオルゴールの電源を切ろうと手探りでスイッチを探した。「手違いで信号を送ってしまったようで、大変申し訳ない。故障してしまったのかも――」

「君かい、ラッキー？」グランドマスターの顔が画面いっぱいに寄せられる。「君じゃないか！ワオ、ねえ、私は君が死んでしまったのかもしれないと思っていたよ！何があったんだい？あのロードオブサンダーは君までも攫って行ってしまったのか？あいつのせいなんだろう？そうだろう。私には分かっていたよ。ああ、私は、私はねえ、君がどうして何の置手紙も残さずにある日唐突に忽然と姿を消してしまったのか思い悩んでいたんだが、こうとなっては全てに合点が行った。バビー、大丈夫かい？命の危険か何かに晒されているのかな？暗殺班を送り出す必要があるかい？」

まったく緩和されていない狂気を一気に向けられれば、それを処理しきれるはずもなく、また先程までの悲痛な喪失感と恐怖も綯い交ぜになって、ロキ自身正気を失う寸前にまでなっていた。

「いいえ、必要ありません、妊娠しただけです。じゃなくて、大丈夫です」彼は瞬きをする。「妊娠はしてますが」

グランドマスターの目が大きく見開かれ、紺碧の泥マスクの中で白い円が二つあるだけになった。「参ったな。それは…私だったのかい？」

「何ですって？いいえ。それは、あなたは、私たちは一度も――」ロキは今この会話を持っていることが信じられない。生きる意思が秒ごとに擦り減っていく気がした。

「ああ、なんだ、そうか。良かった」グランドマスターはクスリと笑い、額の汗をぬぐう振りをした。「父親認知訴訟が起こらずに済んだようだ！なんてこった、ここは祝辞を述べるべきだろうね？そうだろう、そうだろう。だから、さあ」――両手を開いて白い歯を輝かせた――「おめでとう！いやぁ、本当に喜ばしいことだ。私は君のために嬉しく思うよ。その子が君に少しでも似れば、全宇宙への賜物となるだろうね。それで、えー、それでその赤ちゃんはいつご登場するのかな？」

「欲しくないんです」

グランドマスターの笑みが消えた。「え。あー。それは、えーと」

「どうすればいいのか、分からないんです」

「そんなの私にも分からないよ、気まずいな～」

一呼吸した後、ロキの口から言葉が零れ出てきた。「事故だったんです。こんなことになるなんて思わなかった。なれるなんて思わなかったんです、今までこんなことには…どうすればいいのか分からない。私だってついさっき知ったばかりで、ち――」その言葉を口にするのは難しかった――「父親はまだ知らないんです。私は…たぶん、彼はそのまま知らない方がいいんじゃないかと思います」

「ははーん、なるほどね」グランドマスターは思慮深げに唇を窄めた。「君はまだ彼女とは一緒にいるのかい？それとも彼、かな？それ？とにかく、君たちの間ではそれがどんなふうに起こるのか分からないけど。君たち、君の種族、えーと。なんだっけ。ヨーデル？ヨーケル？」

「ヨトゥナーです」

「いいや、それじゃなかったなぁ。ヨンカー。ヨッタバイト？待った、それは違う、太古の測量単位だった」

「ヨトゥナー」ロキは無為に繰り返す。「ヨトゥンの複数形です。私はヨトゥン」

「ヨーコだっけ？そう言えば、音楽の女神にヨーコというのがいるんだ、知っていたかい？皮肉なことに、彼女自身はさっぱり歌が歌えないんだ。いい人なんだけどね」

「ヨトゥナー。私の一族の名は――」

「あ！分かったぞ。ヨーヨーだ！」

ロキは顔を手の平で覆った。

グランドマスターはご満悦のようだ。「ああ、ほら、ほら、絶対に思い出せると思っていたよ。ははっ。オーケー、つまりこういうことだね。このヨーヨーベビーのダディは君が妊娠していることを知らない。君はその子を産みたいかどうかもわからない。ここまでは合ってるかい？」

「合ってます」ロキは溜め息をついた。言い返しても無駄だ。何の意味もない。

「やぁ、まあ、どうすればいいのかは明白だと思うけど」

「それは？」

「あー、父親にはきちんと伝えなさい、この、お馬鹿さん！」

グランドマスターの泥だらけの顔が画面いっぱいに広がると、ロキは縮みあがった。スヴァルトヘイムの青い泥沼よりも恐ろしい光景だった。

「まったく、勘弁してくれよ――どうやって、どうやって対処しようと考えていたんだ、君は？なに、君、君は階段から身投げでもして、それでそれでそれでそれで何事もなかったかのように振る舞うつもりだったのかい！？ハニー、そうやって彼女の目の届かないところでそんなことをしたらいけないよ。彼女に知られたら、もう二度と信頼してくれなくなるよ？君たちの絆を破壊するし、君自身をも破壊する。君はそのことを一生後悔することになる。駄目。ただ――どう考えても、駄目だ」

ロキは叱られた子供のように医療用品の木箱の上で身を竦めていた。

グランドマスターの凄まじい表情が和らぐ。「あぁ、ほら。そんなことは。赤ちゃんを産まなきゃいけないと言ってるんじゃないよ、私は――それは、それは君自身の決断、君自身が決めることであって、私は君に何かを押しつけているつもりはないんだ――だけどね、ロキ。父親にはちゃんと告げないと駄目だ。彼女に対して少しでも心が動くなら――本当に、君のその青い心の中にほんの少しの欠片ほどの愛情があるならば、彼女には告げてやるべきだよ。それに、もしかしたら彼女は君の決断に賛同してくれるかもしれない。あるいは君は振られることになるかもしれない。私には分からないし、誰にも分らない。だけど結果がどうなろうと、少なくとも君はこの先その胸に重荷を抱えて生きていくことはない。これは嘘じゃないよ、バビー、そういう重荷は時間をかけてどんどんと重くなっていくものなんだからね」

完全に頭のイカレた男から受けた助言が心に響いていることが信じられず、ロキは首を振った。ついに溜め息をつくと、彼は頼りなげに肩を竦める。他にどうすればいいのか分からないのだから。

「わかった、わかりましたよ、彼には伝えます」

「彼？ああ、そうか、やっぱり『彼』なのか。わかった。なら、彼に伝えなさい」――綺麗に整えられた指先を画面に向けて振るう――「そのダディに伝えて、燻ってる感情と赤ちゃんのことも片づけて、また私に通信を送ってきなさい、分かったね？ホント、そこの、そこのオーディオキューブを使えばいいから。音声起動するから、ただ『助けて、オビ=ワン』とか『ビッグＧに繋げてくれ』とでも言えばいいから、あー、簡単だから、大丈夫、使い方なんてすぐ分かるよ。それで、今度遊びに来るときは連絡するんだよ？トパーズがいなくなってからなんだか寂しいからね、君に会いたいよ。テキーラとドライアイスを十ショット飲んで生還するような人はそうそういない。君は、ハッ！君は実に貴重な宝物だよ、坊や」

ロキの唇の端が微妙にひくついた。

グランドマスターは笑って指を差す。「あ！見たよ～。今、笑うところだっただろう。ゲームオーバー、私の勝ちだ。私がチャンピオンだ、我が友よ～」

ロキはなんとかして目の前の血に飢えた全能の狂人を笑わないように努めたが、少し不可能だった。

グランドマスターは歌を歌い終えると、バスローブの襟元を正した。「よし。さて、少年よ。私はこの泥マスクが乾ききる前に洗い落としてこないといけないから、まあ、盛大な発表に関しては幸運を祈るよ。うまくいくといいね」

「ありがとうございます、グランドマスター」

「ああ、そんな呼び名はもういいよ。それはただの称号だ。君にはエンと呼んでもらっても構わない」

「エン？」

「そう、エン。エン・ドゥ・ガスト。どの音節でも構わない、私はどれにでも返事をするよ。一度に三つとも呼べば、もっと早く答える」彼はニヤリと笑い、頬の泥にひびが入った。「それに、もしも赤ちゃんの名前を探しているならば、これほど洒落た名前はないよ」鮮やかな色に塗られた爪を輝かせて自分を指し示した彼はナルシストな本質をまったく隠せていなかった。

ロキは首を振る。「ええ、まあ。ぜひ、考えさせてもらいます」そして目の前のオルゴールに困惑した眼差しを向けた。「では、これはどうやって消せばいいのでしょう？」

「前の方に小さな青いボタンがあるだろう。凹んでいるはずだ。分かるかい？」

「ああ、はい。ありがとうございます」

「ふふっ、どういたしまして。じゃあ、またね、ラッキー」

グランドマスターの顔がピピという音と共に消えて、ホロスクリーンが真っ暗になった。ロキはキューブの全面にある青いボタンを慎重に押した。機械音と幾つかのカチカチという音がした後、それはまた折り畳まれて休止状態に戻った。

ロキは震える手を額にやって大きな溜息をついた。

なんてことだ。今の彼に必要なのはこんなことではなかった。サカールの独裁者との心の篭った会話などでは。彼が「坊や」などと呼んだ人物が彼の艦船を強奪した張本人だと知れば、悲鳴を上げて融けた肉塊に変えられる可能性が高いというのに。船を盗んだだけではない。彼の重宝していたチャンピオンが連れ去られる原因を作ったのも、サカール全土が彼に反旗を翻すことになったのも、ロキの仕業なのだから。苦労をして得たグランドマスターの信頼を裏切るのはロキの意図していたことではなかった。ただでさえ、他の狂気に満ちた圧倒的な力を持つ殺戮者につけ狙われているというのに。

ロキは弱々しく立ち上がり、部屋を横切ってベッドの巣へと足を引きずりながら移動した。ぐったりと疲れていた。身体的にも、精神的にも、霊的にも、感情的にも。完全に乾ききるまで絞られた後のようだ。これからの十二時間ほど、ぶっ通しで眠ってしまいたかった。夕食とチェスのゲームなど忘れてしまえ。今ソーの顔を見るなど、どうせできそうにもない。

もう少しで頭から枕の山に突っ込むところだったが、その直前に自分の状態を思い出す。前方に倒れ込む前に左足が前に飛び出して、それを阻止した。

『ほら見ろ』あの蛇の声が得意げに言った。『さっそく母親のように物を考えている。よくやった』

「黙れ」ロキは呟き、慎重にベッドの中に潜り込んだ。ブーツを振り払うようにして脱いだが、他の衣服を取り払うことはしなかった。横向きに身体を丸め、大きな緑色の枕を頭の上に載せて世界が彼に投げかける様々な無慈悲な苦難から隠れた。

『お前は今日がそんなに酷い日だと思ったのか？明日になるのを待ってみろ。生涯最悪の日になるだろうから』


End file.
